


1701

by DarthRavager86



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Inanimate Object, Sentient USS Enterprise (Star Trek), Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRavager86/pseuds/DarthRavager86
Summary: Let's assume that, theoretically, starships are sentient to a degree. Do they think? Do they feel? Let's visit a universe where such a thing  is possible...





	1701

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one. A crazy idea I had to try something different.
> 
> Some dialogue comes from Star Trek 3, the Search for Spock, and is owned by the copyright holders of Star Trek.

She was old. She knew it. Her bones were rotten. She couldn’t move as quickly or with as much grace as she could in her youth. Her days were numbered, and she accepted it. She had been on many great adventures over the years, exploring strange new worlds, and seeking out new life. Now, her aging body was covered in battle scars, and she had been going through the motions for the last several years. There had been several who commanded her over the years, but only Jim Kirk was  _ her _ captain. 

 

Lately, that old fire had come back to her. That desire to boldly go. It was because Jim was on her bridge again. Khan had nearly destroyed her, but then, Spock died for her.  _ Her _ science officer. She owed him.

 

Jim had to steal her from Starfleet. She accepted it. One last mission. For Spock.

 

The last battle had broken her. She could fight no more. Damn those Klingons! 

 

_ Klingon bastard you killed my son! _

 

She hated the Klingons even more. They had killed  _ her _ captain’s only son.

 

Spock was alive somehow. She didn’t care how. Jim had only one choice. Kill the Klingons, and save Spock. She accepted it when Jim gave the destruct order. It was the only way. She would die.  _ Her _ crew would live. Spock would live. 

 

As her burning remains entered the atmosphere of Genesis, she heard Jim, one last time.

 

_ My god, Bones! What have I done? _

 

_ What you had to do. Turn death into a fighting chance to live.  _

 

Jim did what he had to do. He was  _ her _ captain. She was  _ his _ ship.  _ His _ Enterprise.

 

Her final thoughts were recalling the words of the dying Spock, and those words seemed to fit now. Her crew wouldn’t hear them, but she would say them anyway.

 

_ I have been...and always shall be...your friend. Live long and prosper. _

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace, NCC-1701. No bloody A,B,C, or D.


End file.
